sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - Whatcha Doin' Today?
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '오늘 뭐해 (Whatcha Doin' Today?)right|200px *'Artista: '4Minute *'Mini Álbum: '''4Minute World *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: Dance, Pop, Electro *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Marzo-2014 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' Yeah It’s 4MINUTE and Brave sound, Let go A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha oneul mwohae (4MINUTE) itta mwohae (Ha) jumare mwohae (Let’s go) rallalla rallalla oneul mwohae (4MINUTE) itta mwohae (Ha) jumare mwohae (Let’s go) uri mannallae (Come on) hakgyo kkeutnago gal got eomnayo jibanil kkeutnae noko hal il eomnayo hoesa kkeutnago banghwangeul hanayo jigyeopgo jiruhan ilsangi neomu sirheoyo hal il da hae nokodo hal il eobseo hal il eomna chatneun saram jaemieomneun TV kyeo noko riaeksyeon ttara utneun saram da deureowa iri deureowa oneulmankeumeun nawa nora bwa da deureo bwa ildan deureo bwa oneul mwohae da deureo bwa kkumiryeo haji ma jeulgimyeo sara sesangeun balga sarangeul hamyeonseo sinnage nora itta jeonhwahalgeyo oneul mwohae itta mwohae jumare mwohae rallalla rallalla oneul mwohae itta mwohae jumare mwohae uri mannallae yeonghwa bogo bapdo meokgo namjado mannago amerikano hanjan suda tteollae bamsaedorok michineun geoya oneul bam da gachi Party tonight mwol geuri geokjeonghae modu da jal doel geoya (modu da jal doel geoya) eolgul jom pigoseo hwanhage useo bwa Ha ha ha ha ha ha I love that Show me the lol face mugeun ttaecheoreom seuteureseue jjideun ilsangeseo beoseona sanbungan jeonbange useum balsa meon san bomyeo meong ttaerideon saram saenghware jichyeo chuk cheojin saram iriro da moyeora We gon’ rock it kill it That’s how we do it kkumiryeo haji ma jeulgimyeo sara sesangeun balga sarangeul hamyeonseo sinnage nora itta jeonhwahalgeyo oneul mwohae itta mwohae jumare mwohae rallalla rallalla oneul mwohae itta mwohae jumare mwohae uri mannallae yeonghwa bogo bapdo meokgo namjado mannago amerikano hanjan suda tteollae bamsaedorok michineun geoya oneul bam da gachi Party tonight A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha, Come on, Let’s party yo A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha 1, 2, 3 Go oneul mwohae (4MINUTE) itta mwohae (Ha) jumare mwohae (Let’s go) rallalla rallalla oneul mwohae (4MINUTE) itta mwohae (Ha) jumare mwohae (Let’s go) uri mannallae oneul mwohae 'Español' Sí, es 4Minute y Brave Sound, vamos A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha ¿Qué harás hoy? (4Minute) ¿Que harás después? (Ha) ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? (Vamos) Lalala lalala ¿Qué harás hoy? (4Minute) ¿Qué harás después? (Ha) ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? (Vamos) ¿Quieres reunirte? (Ven) ¿No tienes a dónde ir después de la escuela? ¿No tienes nada que hacer después de realizar las tareas del hogar? ¿Vagando después del trabajo? Odio a los mismos viejos y aburridos días Haces todo lo que tienes pero no tienes nada más que hacer Las personas que están en busca de hacer algo Las personas que encienden los aburridos programas de televisión y ríen junto Entra, entra aquí, hoy juega conmigo Todos escuchen, primero escucha, ¿Qué harás hoy?, todos escuchen No trates de hacer las cosas, simplemente disfruta de la vida El mundo es un luminoso lugar Enamórate, diviértete, te llamaré más tarde ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? Lalala lalala ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? ¿Quieres reunirte? Ver una película, comer buena comida, conocer a algunos chicos Quiero beber una taza de americano y hablar Volvámonos locos toda la noche, esta noche, todos juntos, esta noche de fiesta Deja de preocuparte tanto, todo estará bien (Todo estará bien) Deten el ceño fruncido y sonríe brillantemente ha ha ha ha ha ha Me encanta eso Muéstrame la cara lol por el mugriento estrés Escapa de los días habituales por 4 minutos Llena tu alrededor con risas Las personas que se parecen mucho al montón sin comprender Las personas que están cansadas de la vida Vengan aquí, vamos a rockear y a divertirnos Así es como lo hacemos No trates de hacer las cosas, simplemente disfruta de la vida El mundo es un luminoso lugar Enamórate, diviértete, te llamaré más tarde ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? Lalala lalala ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? ¿Quieres reunirte? Ver una película, comer buena comida, conocer a algunos chicos Quiero beber una taza de americano y hablar Volvámonos locos toda la noche, esta noche, todos juntos, esta noche de fiesta A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha , Vamos, vamos de fiesta, yo A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha 1 , 2, 3 Vamos ¿Qué harás hoy? (4Minute) ¿Qué harás después? (Ha) ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? (Vamos) Lalala lalala ¿Qué harás hoy? (4Minute) ¿Qué harás después? (Ha) ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? (Vamos) ¿Quieres reunirte? ¿Qué harás hoy? 'Hangul' Yeah It’s 4MINUTE and Brave sound, Let go A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha 오늘 뭐해 (4MINUTE) 이따 뭐해 (Ha) 주말에 뭐해 (Let’s go) 랄랄라 랄랄라 오늘 뭐해 (4MINUTE) 이따 뭐해 (Ha) 주말에 뭐해 (Let’s go) 우리 만날래 (Come on) 학교 끝나고 갈 곳 없나요 집안일 끝내 놓고 할 일 없나요 회사 끝나고 방황을 하나요 지겹고 지루한 일상이 너무 싫어요 할 일 다 해 놓고도 할 일 없어 할 일 없나 찾는 사람 재미없는 TV 켜 놓고 리액션 따라 웃는 사람 다 들어와 이리 들어와 오늘만큼은 나와 놀아 봐 다 들어 봐 일단 들어 봐 오늘 뭐해 다 들어 봐 꾸미려 하지 마 즐기며 살아 세상은 밝아 사랑을 하면서 신나게 놀아 이따 전화할게요 오늘 뭐해 이따 뭐해 주말에 뭐해 랄랄라 랄랄라 오늘 뭐해 이따 뭐해 주말에 뭐해 우리 만날래 영화 보고 밥도 먹고 남자도 만나고 아메리카노 한잔 수다 떨래 밤새도록 미치는 거야 오늘 밤 다 같이 Party tonight 뭘 그리 걱정해 모두 다 잘 될 거야 (모두 다 잘 될 거야) 얼굴 좀 피고서 환하게 웃어 봐 Ha ha ha ha ha ha I love that Show me the lol face 묵은 때처럼 스트레스에 찌든 일상에서 벗어나 4분간 전방에 웃음 발사 먼 산 보며 멍 때리던 사람 생활에 지쳐 축 처진 사람 이리로 다 모여라 We gon’ rock it kill it That’s how we do it 꾸미려 하지 마 즐기며 살아 세상은 밝아 사랑을 하면서 신나게 놀아 이따 전화할게요 오늘 뭐해 이따 뭐해 주말에 뭐해 랄랄라 랄랄라 오늘 뭐해 이따 뭐해 주말에 뭐해 우리 만날래 영화 보고 밥도 먹고 남자도 만나고 아메리카노 한잔 수다 떨래 밤새도록 미치는 거야 오늘 밤 다 같이 Party tonight A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha, Come on, Let’s party yo A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha 1, 2, 3 Go 오늘 뭐해 (4MINUTE) 이따 뭐해 (Ha) 주말에 뭐해 (Let’s go) 랄랄라 랄랄라 오늘 뭐해 (4MINUTE) 이따 뭐해 (Ha) 주말에 뭐해 (Let’s go) 우리 만날래 오늘 뭐해 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop